The Interns in the List
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Two-Shot, title says everything. Crack fic, completely crack, cracked it up. XD hahaha enjoy and review, T for mild swearing. REVIEW. REVIEW. Did I mention review? If anyone wants to spin off, feel free.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Bones fic I know I know but I've been planning this for a while! XD if there's anything I missed just PM or review, I'll add it later.**

**Completely crack fic, none of it is made to be coherent, as there will be fourth wall breaking and crossing of interns that should have never crossed. AAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA this will be a two shot so look out!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF IT!**

* * *

_**The Interns in the List**_

It was an ordinary morning at the Medico-Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington, D.C. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary seemed to be occurring, besides the fact that there hadn't seemed to be any murder cases reported yet. This made one Dr. Jack Hodgins quite antsy when it came to entertainment. Well, sure, he shouldn't think of investigating murders as entertaining, but it gave him so many bugs to analyze, so many samples! Plus, he loved catching the bad guys and feeling good about himself at the end of the day.

Unfortunately for the entomologist, he had none of that this fine unassuming morning, and it was really, really starting to bug him. Dr. Brennan didn't usually arrive until a couple hours later if Booth didn't get her for a case, and unless there was a case, Booth usually spent most of his time at the FBI building. Ang would probably be on her way but wouldn't get here for another twenty minutes and Cam wasn't much of a morning person unless she had to be. Hodgins slumped on his desk.

Why _had _he come this early in the first place if it made him so depressingly bored? His mind flitted back to his bedroom earlier this morning:

_Around 3:00 AM_

He heard a phone ringing and his sleep was broken after a few minutes of its pestering chime. Hodgins groggily opened his eyes and reached for his cell.

"MhhHello?"

"_Hodgins? It's Sweets!"_ came a slightly hushed reply. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you but it's important!" The bug scientist groaned and he rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Sweets," he whispered in a threatening tone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" There seemed to be a sigh from the other end of the line.

"_I'm sorry for waking you up Dr. Hodgins, but I'm really freaked out here!"_ the psychologist pleaded. Hodgins sat up, rolling his eyes and yawning.

"Alright, calm down there, what's got you so flipped?" he asked.

"_I received an alert about an hour ago that someone broke into my office in the FBI building!"_ he explained exasperatedly, which got Hodgins's attention. _"I drove down and I couldn't find anyone, but I saw that this person had used my computer to send a message to Dr. Brennan!"_

The former paranoid conspiracy theorist rubbed his temples to try and process this information. It was WAY too early in the morning for this; his mind was spinning in circles. He took a breath; he needed to get Sweets to shut up so he could think.

"Okay, alright, I'll go down to the lab in a minute and check it out," he appeased, speaking quickly.

"_Thank you Hodgins,"_ Sweets replied in relief. _"Let me know what's up when you get there and I'll meet you when I can."_

"Mkay, bye."

_Present Time, 4:30 AM_

The bug man groaned and sat up in his chair. Right, that's what he had come in for, by the time he had gotten up and come in, he had completely forgotten. Giving a heated sigh, he made his way over to Dr. Brennan's office and went to her computer. Hodgins chuckled when he saw that it was left on; the doc had a late night and must've forgotten to shut off her computer when she left.

"Well now, let's see what got Sweets so paranoid," he murmured, sitting at the forensic anthropologist's desk. Opening up the email, Hodgins took a look at the newest in her inbox, and after what seemed like a few minutes, Jack Hodgins cracked up laughing.

"Oh my god this is crazy, ahahaa!" he chuckled, grabbing his phone and dialing the resident shrink. The entomologist chuckled when Sweets picked up the phone. "Sweets, you gotta come down to the lab and see this! I'm calling the others, this is hilarious!"

Once he hung up with the psychologist, he proceeded to send a mass text to Brennan, Booth, Angela, Cam, and all of the interns. No sooner than ten minutes passed and Dr. Sweets was walking into the room and Hodgins broke into a smile.

"What is it Hodgins?" the shrink queried. With a grin, said scientist presented the file attached to Brennan's email. Within a few minutes, a curious expression came upon the baby-boy shrink. "Interesting…"

_**TheInternsInTheListTheInternsInTheList**_

Dr. Brennan hurriedly fixed her long coat while she strode into the lab of the Jeffersonian, she met the eyes of Angela, Cam, and Wendell through the door and all of their faces looked as perplexed as hers was. Angela smiled as her friend approached.

"Hey Sweetie," she began, a hint of awkward feeling in her voice. "Do you have any idea why Hodgins called us in?" Temperance shook her head.

"I do not, I am as clueless as the rest of us in this situation," she replied slowly, not liking the sound of her answer. "Who else was on the receiver?" The artist whipped out her cell and checked her messages.

"Well, there was us, Cam, Booth, Wendell, Vincent, Clark, Daisy, Fisher, Arastoo, Finn, and Oliver."

A silent, but yet loud ringing erupted suddenly, like something that was said or done was _not meant to have transpired_, but the people gathered paid no mind. Booth walked in, seemingly irritated, and soon following were the rest of the people listed not already present.

At perfect timing, Hodgins came out to greet all of his peers and with great excitement took them into Angela's room where her screen was set up.

"Ang, pull up the file from Dr. Brennan's e-mail," he instructed, and warily, Angela complied. And promptly all of the jaws in the room dropped, minus Sweets's and Hodgins's jaws.

On the screen read the following:

_**List of Firsts/Achievements Made by the Interns of Dr. Brennan at the Jeffersonian**_

_**In chronological order**_

_**Dr. Zachary Addy: **__First and only intern to have worked with Dr. Goodman;__First intern to go to Afghanistan and later be sent back in three months' time; First intern to save two Gravedigger victims; First intern to have potentially been fired due to being an intern, then subsequently get his doctorate; First intern to be blown up twice, once as a target, latter as saving Dr. Hodgins; First intern to be wrongly accused of killing and spend the rest of his life in a looney bin, only those of which who knew were himself, Dr. Sweets, and the coma-dream!Vincent; First intern to break out of the looney bin._

_**Dr. Clark Thomas Edison: **__First intern to appear after Zack; First intern to quit on his own, but subsequently return; First intern to be a vegan; First intern to take up archaeological anthropology at the Jeffersonian and fight with Dr. Brennan over custody of Neanderthal and Homo sapiens bodies; First intern to have a name corresponding with one of the founding fathers._

_**Wendell Bray: **__First "normal" intern, acknowledged by Booth, Dr. Brennan and Hodgins at one point; First intern to be thrice misinterpreted by Angela in his first appearance; First intern to be a part of Booth's ice hockey team; First intern to potentially lose the job due to financial reasons, but then be backed by a donation made by Dr. Brennan, Cam, and Hodgins; First intern and person to donate for Angela's pig-saving campaign; First intern to have a thing with Angela; First intern to pose nude, for Angela; First intern to have possibly gotten Angela pregnant, but then it turned out negative; First intern that Dr. Brennan went to after returning from Maluku._

_**Arastoo Vaziri: **__First and only Middle-Eastern heritage intern; First intern to practice Islam; First intern to fake an accent to be more socially and professionally accepted; First intern to be a published poet; First intern to have a thing with Cam and write a poem for her._

_**Colin Fisher: **__First intern to depress Cam; First intern to offer sperm in favor over Booth's; First intern to star in a blockbuster movie and subsequently misses the premier; First intern to sleep with a suspect and almost getting fired for it; First intern revealed able to read lips._

_**Daisy Wick: **__First female intern; First and only intern to have been fired twice out of sheer annoyance and not performance or intellect; First intern to idolize Dr. Brennan to the point of stating it nearly every time she makes an observation/decision; First and only intern to have a relationship with Dr. Sweets that continually goes on and off; First intern to be engaged and subsequently disengaged. (or is it unengaged?) _

_**Vincent Nigel-Murray:**__ First and only British intern; First intern to have a coping mechanism drawn to spouting mostly irrelevant facts; First intern to have won Jeopardy; First intern to get totally drunk, do crazy things, and then subsequently apologize for all of the things he did; First intern to get Dr. Brennan's pet iguana to stay on his head; First intern to have represented T-Rex in an arm-wrestling challenge designed to mock battle between dinosaur and human; First intern to have been shot in the heart and mourned; First intern to have been named after; Officially stated as Dr. Brennan's favorite intern despite hard beginnings and striving for approval. _

_**Finn Abernathy: **__Youngest intern; First intern to have dated Michelle; First intern to have a criminal past._

_**Oliver Wells: **__Newest intern; First intern to have delved into psychology. _

After a long silence of reading, no one knew what to say, or who first to say something. The first ended up being Hodgins.

"This is hilarious right? Someone actually documented all of this, and most of this stuff is completely true!" he exclaimed, laughing, to which all eyes turned to him, minus a few of the interns. Vincent stood cadaverously, his bright blue eyes not moving away from the screen.

"I….died?" he whispered in a terrified breath. "h-How, when, I d-died?" The normally talkative British squintern was at a loss.

Meanwhile, quite a few of the grad students' faces were flushed red. Booth was just gawking in confusion, and Brennan was at a loss for words as well. Angela was slightly pink-faced in glancing at Hodgins.

"Who sent this?" she asked him. Hodgins shrugged. Sweets raised a hand to get through the small crowd.

"This morning, someone broke into my office and sent this to Dr. Brennan off of my computer. By the time I got there, my office was empty."

As if someone lifted up a veil from the room, all of the interns (and Booth) began squabbling, yelling and accusing, minus Mr. Nigel-Murray who was still in shock, some being positive, some negative.

"You guys were the ones who gave the donation?" Wendell inquired with a childish look of awe.

"_You_ offered Bones your sperm?"

"As I recall, you did too."

"You and Sweets got engaged?" Clark asked Daisy with a look of consternation. She nodded with a bubbly smile.

"Yup, but Lancelot broke it off when I went to Maluku."

"You went to Maluku?!"

"Who the hell killed Vincent?"

"Damn, you went out with Cam's daughter? Haha wow!"

"ARASTOO had a thing with CAM?!"

"Wait, Fisher starred in a movie?"

"What movie did I star in, I don't recall ever partaking…"

"Wait a minute!" Dr. Brennan's comment silenced the other rabble that was getting louder and louder. She looked at the first entry again, and her eyes widened. She turned to Sweets with a reproving glare. "You _knew_ the truth about Zack? What truth Sweets? _What_ don't we know?"

The young shrink looked guilty, and turned away, all now falling to silence. Hodgins's expression grew darker.

"Yeah, Sweets, what don't we know?" he asked vitriolically. Sweets took a shaky breath.

"i-I can't tell you," he murmured disdainfully. "Zack bound me with doctor-patient confidentiality, I can't tell you or it would compromise his and my agreement. I wanted to tell you so badly, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Lance sat down, head down, unable to look up at his peers. Dr. Brennan, Hodgins and Angela gravitated towards him, Booth slower than them but still meaning to.

"Look Sweets, you can tell us, Zack would have wanted us to know," Brennan coaxed gently, and Angela nodded, but Sweets only shook his head.

"If I told you, you'd have to remove Zack from the asylum and put him in jail, and I quote 'Dr. Hodgins has shown that I would not do very well in jail.'"

"Isn't there something we could do to make sure we could prevent that?" Jack queried, hands crossed. The shrink sighed.

"Not that I know of, no," he replied sadly, pressing his fingers together. An idea popped into the head of one of the interns.

"Well, ah, couldn't you just write it on a piece of paper, then burn it to ashes so no one else can find out?" Wendell suggested, with a shrug. Michevious grins lit up on Brennan, Cam, and Angela and Sweets smirked.

"I suppose I could accidentally write it in my log and leave it open," Dr. Sweets continued with a growing smile.

"Of course it's confidential so the FBI doesn't have clearance unless they have a warrant," Booth added, a grin starting to form. "And the Gormogon isn't around anymore so I doubt they will ever need one."

So silently and shrewdly, the friends engaged their plan and within the next ten minutes the big secret was revealed and a new vengeance was burning to free the lost and innocent doctor from the asylum. With all of the confusion, no case managed to come up within the day, so everyone went home eventually, list of interns only at the back of everyone's mind.

Except a certain baby duck, who had a late visitor to his office, a grand and wide smile on its face.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Yes I had to do it allllll YES**

**I don't really know the two newer interns as well so I didn't have much to work with for them. and yeah it's all very crack-ish a bit OOC yeah I just really wanted to put the list in but everything else just kinda flopped around. (I watched Hole in the Heart again today WHYYYWHWYWYHWEYHWY?!)**

**Again lemme know if I missed anything!**

**Another shot coming to finish the story!**

**REVIEW!**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, shot two! Things I didn't mention before:**

**This takes place in the middleish-end of Season Five, which is why this is a crack fic. Oliver and Finn shouldn't exist yet and I've alluded to Angela ad Hodgins's baby and other things which were in seasons later plus there's a bunch of stuff I had from later seasons which aren't in fruition yet.**

**The person responsible is an incarnation of me, which I have dubbed Tori Matthews (due to my insert fic Avenger'd, I felt lazy and didn't want to make up a new name) and I have severely broken the fourth wall, which I am aware of. But it was totally worth it.**

**Sorry if Sweets and Vincent seem OOC I haven't written too much of Vincent so I didn't know how he would react. Oh and I have super-teleport powers.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_**The Interns in the List**_

**PART TWO**

The appearance of a patient- or a visitor in this case, since Sweets had no idea who the person was- completely baffled the psychologist.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" he began cautiously, wary of if this person had malicious intent or not. In the dark, Sweets couldn't see much but could tell that the person's smile had grown wider.

"No thanks, I believe you've already helped enough," the person, revealed by the voice to be female, replied sweetly. She hummed playfully and patted the psychologist's desk. "Your computer deemed quite useful, I'm grateful to have used it!" Sweets's eyes opened wider just as he realized a bit more of this woman's identity.

"So you're the one who broke into my office this morning!" he muttered, standing up straighter and narrowing his eyes to see well. She nodded and laughed.

"Yes, you're catching on, but I prefer the term 'wandered' instead. Less brutish, don't you agree?" the woman- or girl, Sweets thought, by the way of her dialect and childish demeanor- bantered. She walked over to Sweets's desk and leaned on it. "Anyway, I only stopped by to say thanks really. I wanted to see you in person though. More meaningful to me I guess." Sweets shifted weight on his feet as he tried to analyze his visitor.

"I see, now do you make it a habit to 'wander' into government offices and send cryptic messages to their affiliations?" he inquired, to which the girl laughed, catching Sweets a bit off guard.

"Cryptic?" she laughed clutching her sides. "I believe my list was quite direct. 'The Firsts and/or Achievements of the Interns of Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute.' And I believe my list was quite accurate in those areas. What's so cryptic about that?"

"For one, the information was scarily accurate; secondly, you used terms that no one could have understood. What did you mean by 'coma-dream!Vincent' knowing about Zack, and speaking of Vincent, in what manner did you determine that Vincent had died, when he's still alive?"

The girl made a _tsk_ noise and sat down at the arm chair usually reserved for Sweets. "So many questions, although I expected as much. Alright. Of course my information was accurate; I did my research, duh. Second, I believe that the terms were well-understood, maybe not by everyone, but who they're supposed to be understood by. What I meant surely must mean something to you Dr. Sweets, since Agent Booth told you pretty much everything about his coma-dream."

Sweets's eyes widened at this. How could she have known about the details of Booth's coma dream? She seemed a bit offhanded at the next question.

"Wait…Vincent's alive? Oh wow, wrong time jump. Either that or I broke a hell of a lot of rules. Meh, I broke rules anyway. He'll die at some point-" All of a sudden, the girl was choked up, like she was going to start crying. The psychologist had lost a few paces in this conversation but was drawn back in at the sound of this.

"Um, are…you alright miss…?" he offered, as he heard more sniffling.

"I'll _–sniff- _be fine. It's just _–sniff-_ Vincent's one of my favorite _–sniff- _squinterns and _–sniff-_ it's just not fair!" she cried, biting at her sleeve. "Oh god _–sniff-_ but wait, maybe if I tell you how he died then I can prevent it! Oh…but…no that'll mess up everything after that…oh…but maybe I could visit him after this! Yeah!"

The girl now seemed to be talking to herself at this point. Sweets thought for a minute when he remembered how Angela's fortune teller knew things like this girl was saying. He sat across from her, at the couch usually reserved for patients, ironically.

"Are you a fortune-teller of some kind; is that how you know about all of this happening that hasn't happened yet?" Sweets queried, leaning forward in anticipation.

"_-cough- _m-Me? A fortune-teller? HA! That's a good one, omigod, I couldn't be a fortune-teller if I tried!" she blurted. The girl straightened herself up and smiled broadly. "I'm a fan, a pretty big one at that, I guess. I love shipping Dr. Brennan and Booth, as well as Angela and Hodgins! My favorite interns have been Zack, Vincent, and Wendell's almost there in my favorites. You are by far my favorite besides Vincent and Zack and Hodgins. Oh wow I just realized how creepy that sounded! Hahaha!" But then almost instantly she put her hand over her mouth. "Ahm don't mind any of that, don't mind that at all, hey for all you know I'm probably just a crazy dream and this whole thing could be a crazy dream we're probably in _Inception_ or something!"

Sweets's head was going around in circles. This girl was clearly an enigma wrapped up in a puzzle box. It piqued his interest to examine her behavior but it seemed like every word she said confused him even more than the last.

His eyes had narrowed in suspicion when she mentioned 'fan' and 'by far my favorite', having dealt with sociopaths who label their actions as 'fans' or even attraction and love, as he remembered the case where the so-called fiancée of the victim had attached herself to Booth and shot him when she got jealous of his relationship with Dr. Brennan.

But wait- didn't that girl mention 'shipping' Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth? That implies having seen their obvious attraction to one another repeatedly, not being jealous but fervent about their love for one another, as well as Dr. Hodgins and Angela's relationship. It couldn't be sociopathic behavior could it?

Unless it was more so a stalker-prey where the one stalking becomes obsessed with the prey in which it is hunting in a sense and catalogued- but no, wait, that wouldn't be it either. The FBI and the Jeffersonian has top-notch security and cameras are almost always online. This girl would have been caught by now if she had been documenting daily occurrences for the years that the Jeffersonian and FBI had been affiliated.

But then on a tangent then denying what she said…like she wasn't supposed to say something…

"Dr. Sweets?"

The girl's voice was soft and concerned and it snapped the psychologist out of his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it, miss…?"

"Matthews. Tori Matthews. That's my name," she replied softly and quickly. "I thought I ruptured one of your brain cells or something; you weren't talking for a few minutes." Sweets chuckled at this sudden change in demeanor, like a small child who might've squeezed a cat too hard on their first try.

"No, my brain cells are fine Miss Matthews. I was just intrigued by what you said, and then you suddenly pulled away, which intrigued me even more."

"Oh well, that, um, I wasn't lying when I said I am a fan, and not in the crazy kinda way, it's just that, I'm kinda not supposed to be here, or even have sent that list, especially at this time. I, ah, broke a wall that I wasn't supposed to. Heheh," Tori muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Broke a wall? Metaphorically, you mean," Sweets pressed, to which she nodded. "And I take it that's a bad thing."

"Very bad in some cases," she whispered gravely, before chuckling nervously. "It was worth it though, I guess. I finally got to meet the prodigious Lance Sweets, after all." Tori shrugged and stood up, and Sweets stood up as well. "Plus, hey, now everyone knows the truth about Zack, and maybe, finally he can be released."

Tori started to the door, nearer to the light of the window, and turned around. Sweets could discern slightly more about his mysterious visitor. She seemed to have dirty blond hair, and fair skin, and was adorned with a slightly sad smile.

"I should probably go, and take my list with me, you know, before they really read into it and fight over it and go crazy or something," she said, looking down at her hands.

"That might be best," Sweets replied softly, tilting his head just the slightest. She seemed anxious, wanting to say something, maybe, before she went?

"Um, Dr. Sweets?" she asked nervously, eyes beginning to sparkle in the light from the window. The psychologist inferred that his visitor was about to reveal what was pent up, and by her expression, it must have been something important to her.

"Yes, Miss Matthews?"

Tori took a breath and blinked slowly, in that moment, a slow tear rolled down her face, which caught the doctor's eye.

"You deserve so much more than you have now, you know that right?" she whispered, and Sweets's eyes widened. "You're such a kind and tender person and what you have put up with isn't fair to you. Don't ever let anyone tell you that what you do doesn't matter to anyone else, or that you're the weakest link, don't ever believe that!"

The psychologist was quiet for a moment. "Okay…" he replied slowly, but sincerely. Tori turned to the door, making sure to face away from her receiver.

"Oh, and one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Since…it doesn't seem to change much…even after what happens…" she mumbled, biting her lip to get on with it. "I…hope your 'Miss Daisy' makes you… happy…sir 'Lancelot'." Sweets gaped, not expecting this, and just as he was about to reach out to her, she balled up her fists and opened the door, shutting it behind her. Sweets rushed behind her, but when he opened the door, she was gone, nowhere to be found. An agent typing dutifully behind his desk across from Sweets's door looked up.

"Excuse me!" Sweets called out. "Did you see a girl run out just now?"

The agent shook his head and with a strange look, went back to typing. Sweets clenched his jaw and went back into his office, disconcerted at Tori's parting wishes.

_**TheInternsInTheListTheInternsInTheList**_

The next morning, Dr. Sweets received a knock at his office door.

"Come in," he replied absentmindedly, expecting Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan.

"Um, Dr. Sweets?"

The aforementioned psychologist turned around from his desk to see Vincent Nigel-Murray awkwardly standing at the door, a bit skittish.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, come in, what is it?"

"Ah, did you know that the average lifespan of an adult butterfly is twenty to forty days?" he spouted, walking in and sitting on the couch. Sweets raised an eyebrow at this and Vincent noticed. "Right, right, I know, I tend to rattle off facts when I'm nervous, Dr. Saroyan understands it's a reflex, and I've tried to work on it, but um, may I ask you something?" Sweets sat across from the intern and leaned back.

"Go right ahead."

Vincent rubbed his hands together and uneasily twitched his fingers. He met Dr. Sweets's dark brown eyes with his own, bright blue.

"I met a girl last night," he said simply. "A young female. Just kind of popped into my apartment, actually." Sweets nodded for the young man to continue. "She didn't say her name but I could tell that she was very pleased by my appearance, would it interest you to know that the pupil of the human eye expands as much as forty-five percent when it encounters something pleasing?" He looked up and shakily smiled. "That's partially how I could tell, anyway, she just sort of ran up to me and hugged me, kept poking at my heart and saying that I wasn't useless and that I was Dr. Brennan's favorite intern, and then, she just started to cry. I wasn't really sure what to do, for once." Sweets's eyebrows rose significantly.

"Ah," he said in recognition. So that's where she went…

"I did the thing that I thought would help, I patted her on the back and I just said that 20% of Americans had passports and she started to cry harder. That didn't help so I took her to the couch and she sat down. Finally she said

"I'm sorry, but I love how you say all those facts, and I guess it's funny that I'm part of the 80% who don't have a passport." So I just started saying more, and eventually she stopped crying and hugged me again. "You really are the cutest intern, thank you for trying to cheer me up," she said and she stood up, I tried to stop her, in case she had depression, since over 51% of Americans have depression but she just kissed me on the cheek and left, vanished into thin air when she left the door!"

Vincent slumped into the couch, baffled and tired. Sweets thought over his previous night and nodded.

"Am I crazy, Dr. Sweets? Was that all in my imagination? Was I drugged, drunk, or do I have a brain tumor?" the intern asked, gazing at the psychologist intently. Sweets cleared his throat.

"No, I don't believe you're mentally unstable Vincent, and I don't believe that was in your imagination," Sweets said slowly. "What you experienced could have been just something unexplainable, like a miracle. I know both you and Dr. Brennan are atheists so you don't believe in God but you must know, how intelligent you are, there are some things that facts cannot explain."

Vincent exhaled slowly and sat up. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I believe you should keep going with your usual routine of things. I believe you won't be seeing this girl again, as she illustrated through her untraceable departure. It isn't unusual for these kinds of odd occurrences to be left with some meaning, so take what she said to heart. It could potentially be revealing to a shunted part of yourself," Sweets explained, partially directing his explanation away from the oddity of the enigma. Vincent smiled slowly and stood.

"Thank you Dr. Sweets," he said, "and I'm sure you're aware that psychology is one of the most underappreciated sciences!" the intern added as he left. Sweets nodded dolefully, knowing that fact very well.

He stood up and returned to his desk, when he noticed something different. An envelope was on top of his computer with a Post-It note stuck onto it which read 'Just in Case.' Sweets warily opened it and inside he unfolded the list that Tori sent. Written in pen at the bottom was this:

_Just in case you wanted to further delve into my discoveries :) __ You'll find that the email and the digital file are deleted and no residue will be left behind. And Zack's information will remain a secret. This paper will not exist on file either, and you may find that most people won't see it. Just don't think about it too hard. _

_Thanks for the use of your computer, again. It was great to finally meet you! Oh and, just so you know, even though you were wrong about their first case, your conclusion is still VERY accurate about Booth and Brennan!_

_-TM_

Sweets sighed and smiled, shaking his head as he placed the list by his computer. Enigma wrapped in a puzzle box indeed.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAA :D I just had to do it, all of it!**

***lightning flashes above me***

**?: YOU HAVE BROKEN THE FOURTH WALL, WRITER! AND GIVEN INFORMATION ABOUT CHARACTERS FUTURES! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!**

_**Me: aaaahhh noooooo but but but spare me I'll give you a cookie whoever you are! No wait, even better, I'll give you my Tony Stark muse! Any of my muses actually you can have them!**_

**Muses: WAAHHAHHAAAAATTT?!**

**?: WILL YOU GIVE UP YOUR PLAN TO MAKE A SEQUEL IN EXCHANGE?!**

**Muses: A SEQUEL?**

_**Me: ...yes...fine alright...dammit.**_

**?: *lightning flashes again and sequel idea is erased from my mind* IT IS DONE!**

_**Me: *sobs***_

**Please, dear readers, review and love and favorite! IF anyone wants to spin off or anything from this crack, please be free and let me know!**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


End file.
